winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Tower
Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches. At Cloud Tower, witches learn about witchcraft. It is the magical competitor and rival of Alfea . Its headmistress is Headmistress Griffin. The campus itself is a huge and vast living organism that had been created in Ancient times by powerful witches. Overview Cloud Tower School for Witches is proud to have turned out some of the most evil witches in the universe. With a stellar offering courses in Mayhem, Hexes, and several levels of Advanced Evil, Cloud Tower is the pinnacle of education in the dark arts.Cloud Tower is hard to enter, as there is a defense field surrounding it. There are ways of getting past this defense, however: tunnels that connect the schools, ways to get past the field itself, and one may enter if one is invited, for example, Valtor transforming into a stag chased by wolves (actually the Trix). Along with that, the tower can be manipulated like a high tech confusion device by the one who is able to control it. This twists the building into forming new corridors or passages to confuse all those inside. Places mentioned in the tower are the Trix's dorm, the amphitheater, Headmistress Griffin's office, the cafeteria and the Windswep terrace. Season 1 For most of Season 1, it was the residence for the Trix until they were expelled. Later in the season, the Trix took over Cloud Tower and caused disaster after they stole the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Season 2 The Tower appears again when the Winx are temporarily transferred there to protect the Codex piece kept there. The Winx, with Mirta as guide, then have to learn using their dark feelings for the witchcraft hearts, much to their inconvenience, as they are usually taught to use their positive feelings in classes at Alfea. It is also revealed that Cloud Tower is not only a building, but also a living creature with a heart, the moats being its roots and the towers its branches, and that it was a magical entity created by extremely powerful witches. Meantime, Mirta and Lucy manage to reconciliate. The Tower is infiltrated by the Trix who, under the orders of Lord Darkar, try to claim the codex of Cloud Tower. Initially, the Trix manage to take control of the Tower, causing it to modify its structure according to their wishes. Later Miss Griffin gains control of the Tower and orders it to come back to its former structure. After much fighting and wandering in the school, the Winx finally find the location of the Codex and fight the Trix for it but they unable to control the spell they were initially aiming at the Trix and it explodes on themselves, allowing the Trix to steal the Codex fragment. Cloud Tower appears for a last time in the 25th episode of the season, where miss Faragonda contacts miss Griffin to inform her about Lord Darkar who kidnapped Bloom to gain the Ultimate Power. Miss Griffin accepts to fight together with Faragonda, Codatorta, the Winx and the Specialists against the Ruler of Shadow Haunt. After Darkar's defeat, all the witches of Cloud Tower go to the party organized at Alfea, having apparently put aside their rivality with the fairies after the Winx girls' temporary transfer there. Season 3 In Season 3, The Trix and Valtor rule over Cloud Tower again and Cloud Tower's headmistress, Ms. Griffin, was trapped. The witches were cursed by Valtor and were forced to attack Alfea, but were repelled. After a while Valtor left Cloud Tower and went on to a new hideout. He made Cloud Tower disappear the next episode and the Winx Club used their Fairy Dust to restore the school. The tower was made to disappear by a magical barrier.